Tratando de Recordar
by queonda
Summary: Imagínate que despiertas en una habitación que no es la tuya, en una casa que no en la que vives y, además de estar herido, alguien te dice que debes recordar algo. Pero, ¿qué?. Esa pregunta deberá responderse Goten, para lograr escapar del sufrimiento, por un camino más difícil de lo que él espera...


**HI, BITCHLINGS! I'm back!**

**Sé que dejé de actualizar historias, pero, como siempre(no me crean T-T) ya las actualizaré.**

**Hoy les traigo una historia que, como es lo mío, contendrá ****gore**** :3**

**En realidad, es una historia que publiqué hace años en otra cuenta y que, hoy, la estoy "****_remasterizando"_**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de DBZ, ni ninguna de sus sagas o de la película nueva *-* . Estos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, y sus asociados.**

**¡Disfruten! queonda.**

**_Adéntrense_**_** en la historia de este personaje. Sientan cómo su piel se estremece, reencarnando el hoy como si ésto realmente les hubiese sucedido...**_

* * *

Cuando abrí mis ojos, mi cabeza no paraba de matarme. Me sentía diferente, extraño; como si algo faltara o no quedara en mí. Giré hacia un lado y volví a cerrar mis ojos. Estaba demasiado cansado como para abrir los ojos.

De pronto, comenzó a sonar una alarma. Creo que me tenía que é boca arriba y abrí los ojos. Al observar detenidamente, noté algo: el techo de mi habitación jamás fue negro. Miré hacia mi izquierda y un armario de madera color oscuro y una mesa de luz al lado de la cama. Me incorporé sentándome en la cama y miré hacia mi derecha. Allí había una pequeña mesa ratona sosteniendo un florero con flores finas y rojas. Aquí también había una pequeña mesa de luz, pero, a diferencia de la otra mesa, esta tenía un despertador digital.Dí un vistazo hacia el frente y me encontré con una puerta blanca, que combinaba con las paredes color cal y la cama, que tenía sábanas blancas.  
Al levantarme de la cama me mareé, y decidí sostenerme con esa mesita de luz con la alarma digital. Al agachar mi cabeza veo el reloj, el cual me enseñaba la fecha y la hora.

21/5  
11:34

En este lugar hay algo que no concuerda del todo, y creo que ya se lo que es. Soy yo. Tal vez tenía 10 años, pero no era un idiota. Esta habitación no era la mía. Calculé si la fecha que mostraba el reloj es, en verdad, el veintiuno de mayo. Y descubrí algo. No recuerdo nada. Bueno, si sabía quien era y cuantos años tenía, pero no sabía o siquiera recordaba cómo había logrado llegar a este lugar.  
Ya no me encontraba completamente mareado, no así confundido, y decidí seguir mi camino hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, vi un pasillo largo desplegándose frente a mi. Al lado de la habitación en la que me encontraba había una puerta. La abrí y vi que solo era un baño, muy elegante, por cierto. Cerré la puerta del baño y comencé a analizar el lugar. Tenía dos simples opciones: seguir hasta el final del pasillo y averiguar lo que allí se encontraba, ó, a la mitad del mismo, introducirme en otra habitación. Tareas simples, pero temía con lo que podría encontrarme.

Entonces, empecé a caminar hasta llegar a la mitad del pasillo. Asomé mi cabeza por la puerta y vi la habitación que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Al parecer, era un living. Lo sabía ya que tenía un televisor plasma, un gran sofá negro y de cuero frente a la TV, una mesa de cristal rectangular, y tres sillas de cristal en cada lado. El suelo está cubierto de alfombra negra, al igual que el techo, y sus paredes son de color blanco. Volví a entrar en el pasillo y caminé hasta llegar al el final. Allí, vi una fotografía enmarcada y colgada en la pared. En ella, aparecía una mujer, un adolescente y... yo.  
-¡Ahhhgggg!-Grité como nunca en la vida, exclamando por el dolor. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me invadió y caí de rodillas al suelo.  
Un recuerdo.  
Veía personas, borrosas. Trataban de decirme algo. Luego logré ver, en mis pensamientos, un tazón de sopa con fideos. Nada más.  
No me habían sido de mucha ayuda esos recuerdos, solo me habían dado un fuerte dolor de cabeza.  
Entré al living, muy elegante para mi gusto. Sentí la alfombra en mis dedos de los pies. Me miré y noté que sólo llevaba puesto mis calzoncillos blancos. En mi torso había un gran moretón color morado. Lo toqué y me dolió.  
En esta habitación también había otra puerta. Ésta era negra. Intenté abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Intenté romperla de un golpe.  
Funcionó. La puerta me mostró todo un hermoso y natural paisaje. Había árboles, mariposas, pájaros, y, más allá del horizonte, montañas. A lo lejos, en una montaña, se visualizaba una casita de madera, al lado de otra casa mas grande y moderna, de forma circular y de un color blanco, casi amarillento, brillante.  
-¡NO... OTRA... VEZ!- el dolor volvió, y golpeó justo mi sien. Esta vez, mis manos no pudieron sostener mi caída y caí de bruces al suelo. Mi cabeza estallaría.  
Más recuerdos. Veía pasar, como si de imágenes se tratara, a una mujer de cabellos negros y recogidos en un rodete, detrás de su ás, vestía un kimono rosado. Esa mujer me decía algo. Lo único que lograba escuchar era solamente gritos y algunas palabras  
"-DEJA... ESE HOMBRE...NADA BUENO SALE DE..."  
Al parecer, yo me encontraba gritando sobre su voz para no escucharla.  
Entonces, realicé que esa mujer que se encontraba en mis recuerdos a modo de epifanía, era igual a la de la foto que yo había visto. Si en esa foto estaba yo, eso quería decir que la conocía.  
No dejaba de sentir que en esa foto faltaba alguien. Me levanté del suelo y...

* * *

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en la misma cama con sábanas blancas de antes. Mi cuello lastimaba. Miré a mi alrededor y había una nota. Me levanté y la tomé.

_Hola, Goten._  
_Veo que has usado tu fuerza para salir de aquí Esta no es una opción a menos que busques otro dardo tranquilizante en tu cuello._  
_Te preguntarás qué haces aquí Pues no puedes saberlo aún. Lo único que debes hacer es recordar lo necesario. Hay cosas que te pueden ayudar._  
_Única regla: no puedes salir._  
_Sweet kisses_  
_Mr. ?._  
¿Recordar? ¿Recordar qué? Y, además, ¿qué mierda quería decir "sweet kisses"?. Si eso me serviría pasa salir de esa casa de locos, mejor debía empezar a buscar "pistas" o algo parecido.  
De pronto, una música invade la habitación. Con un ritmo tranquilo, característico del folk.  
Jamás he escuchado esa canción. Al parecer, viene del reloj despertador.  
Lo observé, me acerqué a él y lo tomé. Al echarle un vistazo, me sorprendí totalmente.

22/5  
0:00

-¡No puede ser! -exclamé, para mí mismo -¿¡Estuve durmiendo doce horas!? -Automáticamente, miré a mis lados, con temor. Quizá no estaba solo.

Toqué el botón para apagar esa rarísima música.  
Mi estómago rugió al igual que un león. Debía de buscar comida.  
Revisé cada rincón de la casa. No había comida. Ni una rodaja de pan. Nada. ¡NADA! Llevaba 12 horas sin comer y no lograba encontrar siquiera un vaso de agua...  
Pero,entonces, comencé a guiarme por un delicioso aroma que me llevaba directo a mi habitación. En la mesita con las flores, había un plato con bollos de arroz. Me abalancé encima de ellos y los devoré como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Al terminar los bollos, había una galleta de la fortuna. La abrí y leí el papel. Bueno, era una pequeña foto. Un látigo.  
- ¿Qué...?- No logré terminar la frase ya que un fuerte dolor punzante de espalda me invadió completamente. Traté de palpar mi espalda, temiendo que fuese alguna herida grave.

En mi espalda, tenía cicatrices que la surcaban.

Continuará...


End file.
